Parado
|type = Villain |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) 1 (movie) |image2 = |cast = Shouma Kai }} is one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series. As a Bugsters executive alongside Graphite Bugster, his main goal is to annihilate the human race. He later utilizes the Gashat Gear Dual to transform into . Character History Start of the Bugster Play Playing the LCD Mighty Action X game, Parad was informed of a new Bugster infection by Graphite. With Graphite proclaiming that they would soon be joined by an influx of comrades, Parad voiced to him his excitement at the prospect of their game field expanding. As Graphite spread the Bugster virus further, Parad voiced to him that fate was like a puzzle game. When asked by Graphite if he was sure that they should not be acting directly, Parad decided that he might as well introduce himself as he set off. Meeting Graphite's old nemesis, Taiga Hanaya, Parad called off Graphite from his confrontation. Before they took their leave, Parad dared Taiga to clear the most games and become the strongest Kamen Rider. Creating a Genm Lie When Kuroto Dan is defeated as Kamen Rider Genm by Kiriya Kujo, using his newly acquired Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, in front of Emu Hojo and Hiiro Kagami to prove his traitorous identity, Parad intervenes. Obscured by the explosion, he puts on Kuroto's belt to give the impression that he is Genm. Emu and Hiiro's trust of Kiriya is destroyed, and Kiriya pretends he had lied to get the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, not finding it worth it to argue against what they saw. Giving Emu the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat Kuroto Dan is nearly finished with a new, larger Rider Gashat meant for Parad, but it requires more data. Kuroto gives it to Parad and sends him to collect data, but Parad brings up the possibility of one of the Kamen Riders stealing it. Kuroto explains that it would infect them with a lethal amount of the Bugster virus if anyone but Parad were to use it. With this information, Parad gives Emu Hojo the Gashat, thinking it will kill him, but it mysteriously does not and instead converts into the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat, granting Emu much greater power. Parad is fascinated by this development while Kuroto is angered. Debut as Kamen Rider Para-DX Kuroto Dan once again creates a larger Rider Gashat for Parad, this time fully finished. Parad decides to "play" it by intruding on a battle between Hiiro, Taiga, and Emu, defeating all three using both of his forms. He initially knew that Ex-Aid wasn't fighting at all when Brave and Snipe attacked him one-sidedly, which "bores" him, telling the attacking Riders to "not be such a killjoy". After defeating Emu, he tells him he'll "play" with him any time. He later "plays" with Emu as Ex-Aid Level XX, assuming the form of Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50, fighting alongside Kuroto as Genm Level X. Upon easily defeating Ex-Aid Level XX, he mocks Emu that "that is all he's got" until Revol shoots him in the back, claiming that the Bugster will attain his true form by defending Emu. This angers Parad to the point of claiming that "non-playable characters aren't that smart to begin with", forcing him to assume Fighter Gamer Level 50. Genm attempts to deter Para-DX by saying that Revol "is not his opponent", but Para-DX refuses to listen and claims that he will "crush anyone who hinders his fun". He would later proceed to destroy Revol with a variant of the Knock Out Critical Smash, but not before Revol futilely attempts to retreat. Other Events Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Personality No one can read his mind from his innocent smile. He has a great obsession with games and is often seen playing on handheld consoles. And true to his obsession Parad treats all matters like one and operates in a more relaxed and playful manner unlike Graphite. As such, he take joys in observing the event before him unfold and acts in more of a general oversight role while, Graphite tends to take care of the fieldwork. However, despite his usual cheerful attitude, Parad can be serious enough, to the point that Graphite himself can't help but to obey him. However, unlike Graphite, who is loyal to the race of Bugsters, Parad didn't hesitate to trick and use his comrade to collect more data from the fights with the Kamen Riders, as a part of his collusion with Kuroto Dan. He didn't even seem to be sad or remorseful when Graphite is killed because of his plan. Parad, despite his playful and fun-loving behavior, can be provoked if anyone interrupts him while he is having fun fighting, as shown when the Revol Bugster shoots him from behind, which he responds by just quickly destroying Revol, much to Kuroto's dismay. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Parad has shown the ability to teleport himself. *'Attack Blocking': Even with his human form, Parad was able to protect Genm from Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3's Giri Giri Critical Finish without any ill effect. Levels *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 59.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Perfect Puzzle Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Para-DX's Puzzle Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. This form's finisher is the : *Jumping and Elastic Energy Items: Para-DX kicks the enemy in mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 15, 16 - Fighter Gamer Level 50= Fighter Gamer Level 50 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 64.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's second primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Knock Out Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the , which was Puzzle Gamer's shoulder parts. These gauntlet like tools can throw powerful punches of fire. This form's finisher is the : Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to the enemy, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 15, 16 }} Equipment Devices *Gashat Gear Dual - Transformation device. *Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat *Gashacon Bugvisor Weapons *Materialize Smasher - Fighter Gamer Level 50's personal weapons. Behind the scenes Portrayal Parad is portrayed by . His suit actor as Kamen Rider Para-DX is . Etymology *Both his name and Rider designation are derived from the word . His Rider name is even pronounced similarly to said word, though without the small "tsu" (ッ) katakana. Notes *The design of his pants are reminiscent of pixels from retro video games. *Parad's clothing and enigmatic personality is similar to Kai from Kamen Rider Den-O and from . **His clothing's coloration is also similar to that of Genm's color scheme, even though he only posed as him instead of actually transforming into Genm. **Coincidentally, Parad's actor, Shouma Kai, shares his name with the character Kai as well. *Kamen Rider Para-DX is the first Ex-Aid Rider to not have a gamepad like Rider Gauge in any of his default forms. **Kamen Rider Para-DX is also the first Ex-Aid Rider to not have any of the basic Level 1 to Level 3 forms, instead skipping straight to Level 50 instead. *Parad as Para-DX Fighter Gamer bears some resemblance to Ex-Aid and Genm, though his "hair" has more spikes compared to them. **His Puzzle Gamer form's helmet also has a slight, but vague, resemblance to Brave's helmet. *The change of helmet while switching forms is similar to the "Face Change" of from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. *Parad is also similar to Alain as they were first introduced as generals to their respective factions and get to become Kamen Riders themselves. **Also like Alain, rather than using a Henshin Belt like the other riders, he uses a Henshin device much like Alain's Mega Ulorder. **Unlike Alain, however, not only is he always a leader in this series, but he also follows other evil golden Kamen Riders like Odin from Kamen Rider Ryuki, Caucasus, Sorceror, Mars, and Extremer, who are from the summer movies, and Gold Drive from Kamen Rider Drive in the whole Kamen Rider series. **Besides, the big difference to Parad is that Alain recently is an ally of Takeru and Makoto and saves the human race as his current goal. *Kamen Rider Para-DX Fighter Gamer's hands are covered by punching gauntlets much like Kamen Rider Knuckle Kurumi Arms and Kamen Rider Ghost Newton Damashii. **In Episode 15, Fighter Gamer demonstrates the ability to launch a wave of fire along the ground, similar to the "ground fireballs" seen most prominently in fighting games by SNK such as the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series of games (such as Terry Bogard's Power Wave, Geese Howard's Reppuken, and Kyo Kusanagi's 108 Shiki Yami Barai). **By detaching the shoulder armor to form punching gauntlets, it is also similar to Gundam Maxter from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. *His Rider designation, Para-DX, can be a wordplay for both " " and " " (often abbreviated as "DX"). **It is also an abbreviation for " ", referring to certain first-class toys. **The first name basis for Para-DX's main forms are terminologies in fighting game: ***'Perfect' Puzzle: Indicated the player's victory without having their health gauge drained. ***'Knock Out' Fighter: Indicated the opponent or a player's defeat. *Currently, Parad is the only rider to have two base starting forms, though Puzzle Gamer Level 50 is sometimes shown first in some media. **It is also shown when the Gashat Gear Duel is put into the Gamer Driver. *Like Ex-Aid when he changes to Level 2, Para-DX says "Dai Henshin" when changing forms. *Parad's interest towards Emu as well his enjoyment of fighting the latter is similar to N-Daguva-Zeba of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Appearances Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Leader Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders